Things to Cherish
by Abarero
Summary: Athrun reflects on all the things important in his life. [Athrun centric oneshot]


**Author's Notes:** This was written for the livejournal community/contest for Athrun's birthday- Athrun(underscore)matsuri. Since it was for his birthday, I decided to write an Athrun-centric piece that doesn't really focus on any specific pairings. So Athrun- this story's for you!

------------------------------------------

It was a large amount of money that was for certain. But for years Athrun was never quite sure what to do with the inheritance his parents had left behind. While he and his Father had never been on good terms- he truly loved and respected his Mother and knew she wouldn't want him to waste it all on something frivolous and meaningless.

And so, he waited until he found just the right thing to spend it on. With the passage of years, Athrun grew older and wiser and he found himself thinking a lot about what all this money could be put towards.

Then, after three long years- he finally decided on the perfect way to use it.

--------------------------------------------

It was a house, practically a mansion, large and finished with the best of materials. Inside, it was adorned with all the newest in furniture and technology. To most, it would seem a wise but not that meaningful an expense. But to Athrun, it meant so much more.

For it was not the home that he was spending the money on- it was for the memories he was going to store and make there.

In the front room, there was a beautiful baby grand piano. It had taken Athrun years, but he'd finally mastered Nicol's favorite melody. It meant more to him than the cost of the piano itself ever would.

The hallways were lined with photographs. Snapshots from his days in school- as a child, with his best friend Kira and in the Academy. There- captured under the glass of a picture frame- were the smiling faces of Miguel and Rusty; a sight that never failed to make Athrun himself smile.

Stacked by his entertainment system was a large collection of music. But strangely, it was all by the same artist. Lacus Clyne- both real and fake; the two women held dearly in Athrun's heart ever since he'd met them.

Nearby, he noticed Red-chan bouncing about. A token left behind from the woman behind the Chairman's Lacus. The small haro had taken a liking to him, Meer's former mechanical companion never straying far from Athrun whenever he was home.

He could smell the faint inklings of the aroma escaping the kitchen; the citrusy smell of orange pekoe tea trickling through the house. The flavor had been a favorite of Heine's and Athrun had acquired a loving taste for it ever since.

Walking down the hall, Athrun paused to check in on his many guest rooms. The first- was done up in golds and silvers. A chess board, much abused by an angry loser, sat on a table by the wall. Whenever Yzak and Dearka would visit, Athrun knew it was getting closer to when he would need to replace those battered chess pieces.

The second room was littered with toys. Athrun shook his head, leaving the haphazard mess where it was for now. He knew all too well that after the next visit with Kira, Lacus and their flock of orphans that it would just end up looking the same.

At the end of the hall, a room was readily prepared for the guests arriving that evening. The balcony offered a stunning view of the ocean- something Shinn had grown fond of over the years. And a pack of Shinn and Lunamaria's favorite soda sat in a cooler nearby for when the young couple arrived.

"Athrun? Is that you?" A cheerful voice called from the direction of the kitchen.

Smiling to himself, he wound his way back down the hallway to be greeted by the red-haired girl.

"Afternoon, Meyrin."

Ever since that fateful day when he'd left ZAFT, Meyrin had come with him everywhere. He enjoyed her company, and she certainly enjoyed his; so it seemed only logical that she had been invited to move in to the large home once its construction was completed.

"Cagalli called. It sounded important," She said, handing over the phone to him.

Athrun just shook his head, "Probably another political crisis of some-sort."

She nodded, wiping her hands on an apron. "I'll bring you some tea. You might need it."

The two laughed at that, as Athrun dialed up the private line of Orb's lady leader.

"What took you so long?" Cagalli snapped after letting it ring only once.

Athrun sighed and sat down in his favorite chair, "It's this thing called work, I keep having to go to it."

"Very funny," She replied with a laugh. But in a moment, her voice turned serious- just like the formidable leader she'd now become.

Listening quietly, Athrun let her rant about the latest politics and developments that had taken place. After a few minutes, Meyrin came back from the kitchen with a tray, the aroma of orange pekoe floating in the air.

"Thanks," He murmured, taking a teacup from her.

Meyrin smiled, taking one for herself and sitting down beside him.

"So what's happening?" She whispered, curiosity getting the best of her.

Covering the mouthpiece to the phone, he whispered back, "Cagalli's campaigning for the next election. And apparently, she can't decide whether to have chili sauce or yogurt sauce with the kebobs at the after party. She wants the chili, but the majority of her colleges want the yogurt. It's a major dilemma indeed."

The red-haired girl stifled a laugh at that, her smile growing wider.

"Cagalli. Cagalli!" Athrun reiterated, trying to pause the woman's words, "Why don't you just have both?"

The line fell silent for a moment, before she replied, "You know- that just might work. Thanks, Athrun! I'll call you later."

The two exchanged their goodbyes, and Athrun sat down the phone beside him. He could see Red-chan rolling around on the floor, and the soft melody of Lacus's 'Shizukana Yoru ni' drifted across the room from a radio nearby.

Sipping the tea, Athrun closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

He was home, a place full of beautiful memories, and he was at peace at last.

---------------------------------------


End file.
